Artificial
by douise
Summary: An AI and a Human. No...a Spartan. You may think we speak of the Master Chief and Cortana, but no...this is a completely different story. Follow Spartan 357; Paige...and her annoying AI Sidekick Sam in their adventurous journey through fighting murderous aliens, exploring space, and sharing a forbidden love with one another.


_Hello everyone. This is my first story that I wrote with my boyfriend Sharkkiller53. I hope you all enjoy!_

Chapter 1

* * *

Sam's POV)

The explosion rang out through the walls of the ship… a new threat emerged from the vastness of space and fired upon the UNSC cruiser. A lone AI who had been active on the ship for years was put in charge of making sure everyone got to safety, though no one had told him she was on board. A Spartan.

When he saw her in the cryofreeze, the ship was plunging into the atmosphere of an alien planet. "Just what I need." I curse as I free you from the icy bed. "You better be hot." I grumble as I watch you come back to life.

(Paige's POV)

As the cruiser emerged from the opaque white clouds of the planet, blue luminescent lights sparked themselves around the ship, creating deafening zaps. The ship was without power.

The cryo freezer doors opene with a loud screech, that caused icy crystals to fall onto floor and shatter into small fragments, that could be mistaken for glass shards. As the systems came online, a pulse ran through my body, emerging me from my slumber. I opened my blue eyes back into reality. Large red alarms started to ring themselves to all sections of the ship, and with that came my wake up call. A flowing white fog blasted from the cryo freezer and my body was viable, accompanied by white greyish armor. Spartan 357 was ready for duty.  
''Bout damn time." A voice grumbles. I make my way out of the machine, stretching out my leg and using my arm to hall me to a standing position. A dim light of white luminates from my helmet, and I turn my head to the source. There I see an artificial intelligence being, an AI, clearly in a state of self- awareness. The UNSC built many to assist captains, soldiers, crew..and Spartans. "Hey! Come on get me out of here and let's go!" He yells as the ship plummets towards the planet faster. I walk over to the male sounding voice, my footsteps creating loud thuds. I look down at the small body, and I grasp onto the platform that your hologram projected onto as the ship shuddered with a large boom. "Whats going on.." I ask.

There is another huge explosion and he flickers and groans in pain. "Just get us off this fucking ship!" I can feel as the ship starts to move sideways and without compromise I grasp onto a small chip in the platform terminal and your body vanishes into thin air. Never working with an AI before, my thumb glides along the chip looking over its details. I remember the port in the back of my helmet and I plug it in, curiously. "Thank you...Now Run!" He yells as the ship increases speed and starts to burn up in the atmosphere. I start to jog from the area, and using what i've remember from the ship I follow in pursuit to escape pods. You can hear in the distance, the scampering of footsteps running the same way, and soon I am greeted with many combat teams, boarding a small life pod, preparing for evac. I march my way towards one as the doors start to slide shut, however I aboard in time. I am accompanied by soldiers who start filling the limited seats. They look at me, like they have never seen a Spartan before. I walk over to the pilot and I grasp onto the side of the pod walls. "Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seat belts." The AI says sarcastically to me. "We'll be fine." I say merely. The pilot then activates the pod and disengages from the cruiser. Already in the atmosphere, the pod starts to race down towards the surface of the planet. The pod was coming in hot, and the planet's strange electromagnetic field was making the systems go haywire, causing the air brakes to malfunction. "Brace for immediate impact." The pilot shouts as the pod hits the side of a mountain. As if I an instant the small pod crashes into the grassland below and I am slightly caught off balance, the impact causing my grip to loosen and I am flung to the back of the pod. The transport starts to glide along the ground until the front crashes into a large boulder, seizing its movement. The soldiers were flung forward, but their seat belts keeps them intact from any harm. "That musta hurt," The AI annoyingly chirped in my ears. I groan slightly and I hall a leg up, resting my hand on my knee and standing up. The door to the pod opened behind me, causing the bright sun to pour in. I walked out first, the combat team following in pursuit. We all looked around the strange, foreign planet. Above us the cruiser was coming down closer to the planet, it passed by us, causing a gust of wind to shutter the trees. It soon landed some miles away, creating a large volcanic like erupt. The AI scanned for any life forms, "Nothing… this is just a rock in space." He said… that didn't explain a mysterious footstep I had just stepped in. "I'm Sam. by the way." I heard his voice echo more clearly throughout my helmet. "Paige." I say.


End file.
